What Frodo heard
by downtomiddleearth
Summary: Frodo is surprised at what he finds, read on if u r into a really short chapter
1. What Frodo heard

This is my first fic so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me how I can improve.  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~******~~~  
  
The journey of Frodo and Sam had been long, but with Gollom it had taken less time to get to Mordor. One night while Frodo was asleep he heard a noise. Before opening his eyes he grabbed his sword, then with the swiftest of ease was on his feet. He only stood about 2 seconds on his feet, because what he saw had made him faint. It was Sam. He was gone and in his place Gollom.  
  
~~~~~FRODO~~~~~  
  
I know what has happened here. I should have listened to Sam. Gollom has killed Sam, my only friend. Now I must kill Gollom.  
  
~~~~~GOLLOM~~~~~  
  
ohhh! Sh*t, he found out before we could kill him, now he will never trust us, he may even kill me. Ahhhh!!!  
  
~~~~~STORY TELLER~~~~  
  
SHUT UP GOLLOM YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Without any hesitation Frodo sliced off Gollom's head. He knew that Gollom was too fat to defend himself. Frodo sat there wailing for about 2 hours. He felt that he couldn't make this journey without Sam. Frodo had gone through too much pain. He was about to give up and throw the ring away when.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or cities places thingies, whatever u wanna call them. (I only own the idea of my story. If I didn't how could this be called my story?)  
  
Ok I know u read better stories, so for me to improve please review me.  
  
. 


	2. Frodo's capture

I know I didn't end my last chapter great but that was my first chapter so umm.. Whatever. And sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'll try writing a longer chapters.  
  
What happened to Frodo was a tragedy. He decided he would travel on and try to get to Mordor. But instead he got further and further away from Mordor, soon he had found that he was no longer in the mountains, but in hills that stretched for miles. He was all alone and did not know where to go. He knew he was lost, so he sat down in defeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FRODO~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't go on any longer; I think I shall return to the Shire. This is too much for me to bear. I should just throw this ring into these hills I'm sure the ring wraiths won't find it. I hate it; it has brought so much p-" "What was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~STORY TELLER~~~~~  
  
A voice that was quite and mysterious had whispered Frodo's name.  
  
"Frodo."  
  
He heard it again. This time it sounded closer.  
  
~~~~~~FRODO~~~~ (Frodo thought in his head)  
  
What is that?  
I think I'm starting to hear things.  
I knew I had issues all along. But I didn't think they were this bad. Ok calm down you just need to breath and get some fresh air (breaths in out slowly) "Maybe I should get familiar with my surroundings, even though I'm going to leave tomorrow maybe a good look around would help things." He mumbled to himself out loud.  
  
~~~~~STORY TELLER~~~~~  
  
Slowly Frodo got to his feet, then without warning a ring wraith, who was clearly bigger than any other ring wraith he had seen, pinned him to a rock so he couldn't move. Then asked Frodo (in the most Irish of accents) .  
  
"Are you Fordo Baggins?"  
  
Frodo was too surprised to move.  
  
The wraith asked him again.  
  
Frodo who was so surprised (that firstly the wraith talked to him and secondly it had an Irish accent that sounded almost exactly like Pippin's) that he stupidly nodded his head "yes "and continued staring (like some stupid idiot).  
  
Clearly Frodo would look stupid to you but he's been through so many problems and troubles that I feel I have to defend him and say that he wasn't in his right mind at the time.  
  
The wraith continues" Ok if you are Frodo then I'm going to have to take you to the mistress of Mordor, Sauron, I know that isn't much of a female name but you'll have to live with it. Ok?"  
  
Frodo who is still dumbstruck just stood there staring (like a stupid idiot).  
  
"Whatever" says the wraith picking Frodo up and putting him on the horse.  
  
But something happens that the wraith did not expect, Frodo had recovered and unexpectedly shoved the wraith down to the ground, grabbed the reins and was off.  
  
Then it was Frodo's turn to be shocked, for just around corner were wraiths waiting for him. They grabbed him off the horse and stopped it. Then the head honcho wraith tied him up and put him on his horse and they rode off to go see the (not very female) mistress of Mordor,Sauron.  
  
~~~~~~FRODO~~~~~ (Frodo thinks in his head) A wraith? And a talking one that sounds almost exactly like Pippin. Very scary! Wait who am I kidding? Extremely scary! I have to get away from this thing! And I have to do it fast. I'll just push him off the horse when he gets on and I'll take off. (Later, after he had pushed the wraith off the horse) Darn they caught me!!! What am I going to do now? Legolas, Aragorn and Gimili please save me!  
  
(To be continued)  
(If I get encouragement)hint,hint.  
  
Ok this chapter is longer than the other one ok. So I kept to my promise now can u guys please review me. Well those of u who do review me thanks a lot for your time and support. And in the last chapter I accidentally failed to mention why Gollom was so fat, the reason was cuz he had eaten Sam. Sorry for not mentioning that.Umm.I think that is it. Oh and please give me some advice on writing I'm desperate! 


End file.
